Look Who Dragged In The Cat
by RavensRedShadow
Summary: Ichigo is once again inturrupted by a certain black haired midget in the middle of reading his book. Old "friend", new declarations, and a whole lot of Yaoi. ONESHOT.


**Warnings: This is M for a reason. If you are easily offended by profanity, sexual situations, or Yaoi I would suggest you hit the back button. This story contains all of the above and I will not be happy about nasty comments. (Must also be noted, however, nice comments or corrections on normal stuff like spelling and such are all greatly appreciated!)**

**ONESHOT**

**Paring: Grimmjow (seme) X Ichigo (uke)**

**I DO NOT own this. Never have and, unfortunately, never will. This all belongs to the almighty Tite Kubo. **

**Written for A Friend**

* * *

"Ichigo." I rolled my eyes hearing that black haired midget. Always had to walk in right when I was about to get to the good part. I placed my finger on the line I had been reading to hold my place.

"Yes, Rukia." I replied without looking up. Her voice sounded strained, worried, but more importantly, it was interrupting the best part.

"Ummm…someone's here to see you,"

"Well, who the fuck is it?" I yelled finally getting too irritated to stay calm

"Hey, Strawberry." My head snapped up in hearing that unforgettable voice

"Grimmjow?!"

* * *

"Happy to see me again berry-boy?" I gaped at him open mouthed.

"B-but I killed you." I finally stammered. He laughed, his customary smirk on his face but his hollow mask was absent.

"You're damn right you did! Along with all those other annoying assholes. Thanks for that by the way. Couldn't stand those fuckers."

"Then how the hell are you here now?"

"Come on berry-boy. I know that pretty little head of yours isn't just for looks." He grinned barring his teeth at me.

"I talked to Yamamoto-taicho," Rukia interrupted my shock "and he said that since the Arrancars were hollows they will all be purified and come to Soul Society. Grimmjow is the fist one we have seen thus far."

"How come he remembers me?" _And still has such an imposing spiritual pressure_ I added silently.

"An Arrancar has such a high spiritual pressure that they will all retain their memories."

"Hey bitch, stop talkin' 'bout me like I'm not here." Grimmjow growled at Rukia

"And apparently their bad attitudes as well," She muttered causing me to chuckle under my breath

Suddenly Rukia smacked her forehead with her hand. "Shit," she groaned "Ukitake-taicho told me to meet him at his office for lunch."

"It's nearly ten o'clock," I told her

"You think I don't know that," she screeched "I better go apologize. Bye Ichigo." She called over her shoulder as she raced out of my room.

I sighed. Sometimes I wondered about that girl.

"She's a pretty annoying bitch, huh." I tensed realizing now that Grimmjow was still in the room and, more importantly, that we were alone.

"You interrupted my reading." I glared at him as I stood, placing the book face down on the desk. "I was getting to a really good part." I said, more to myself then to him. He just shrugged, without a word and without changing that annoying grin.

"So what the hell do you want?" I snarled, losing my patience "A fight, a…" I paused trying to come up with something else Grimmjow might want from me but nothing came to mind.

"How 'bout a fuck." He grinned

"Wa-wa-what?!" I shrieked (In the most manly way, of course).

"Ya heard me berry-boy. A fuck." He made his way across the room over to me. "Ever since we fought I've been dying to pound ya into the mattress." He purred

"What the fuck, Grimmjow?" I yelled backing away, eyeing Zangetsu in his stand, oh so conveniently across the room and through a very determined, horny Grimmjow.

"You're just fucking around, right?" I asked hopefully "You're not really serious about this."

"Oh, I think I am berry-boy. Who wouldn't want that pert little ass of yours? Besides who wouldn't wanna fuck a virgin."

"Who says I'm a virgin?" I growled angered at his assumption.

"Come on Ichi. Who ya kidding? Yur obviously a virgin. Look at how yur tremblin'."

"Fuck you." I spat at him.

"Sorry but I'm not interested in bottomin'." He grinned at his own personal joke.

"I'm not gay, Grimmjow. Go find somebody else to play with." I tried to push past him. This couldn't be happening, there was no way.

"Sorry Ichi but there's no way I'm lettin' you get out of me shovin' my dick up yur ass." He smirked blocking my path.

I lunged forward catching him off guard, shoving past. _As soon as I get Zangetsu I'll be fine_, I thought.

Grimmjow, however, had other ideas.

"Oh, so yur gonna be a bad boy are ya Ichi?" He grabbed me around my waist, pulling me back into him and a very hard something pressing into my back. "Do you know what bad boys get?" he whispered in my ear, licking the shell and causing me to squirm. "A spankin'."

I writhed in his grip, trying to pull away from that invasive tongue. He nibbled on my ear lobe. I shivered.

"So that's yur spot is it?" he murmured pressing his lips to the sensitive skin behind my ear

"Fuck off," but my voice sounded weak even to my own ears. Suddenly my feet were no longer on the ground.

"What the hell?!" I shouted as he picked me up bridal style

"Shall I call you Hime now, mi bonita fresa." He grinned as he then proceeded to drop me on the bed

"Wha…" I started but then his face was inches from mine his breath ghosting over my lips. Our eyes locked and then his lips were on mine.

Hurried frenzied lips parted and his tongue darted out, prying my mouth open in a second. His tongue thrust in swirling around mine. I didn't even try and fight against that delightfully sinful tongue, as he pulled my own back into his mouth.

His mouth tasted so sweet. So tangy. His tongue sucked on mine pressing it to the roof of his mouth.

"Stop," I breathed when he pulled away to nip at my neck

"Now, now Ichi. You don't really want me to do that now do ya?" Hands pushed up my shirt and nimble fingers found the puckered nubs beneath it. I moaned as he pinched at them. "Nah, ya defiantly don't." he laughed

"Please, stop." I whimpered. _Fucking hormones_, I thought, _I can't even push him away._

"Come on Ichi," he murmured into my ear "ya know you want me. Look," he grabbed me through my pants causing a groan to tumble from my lips "yur nearly as hard as me."

"Doesn't mean anything…" I mumbled trying not to pay any attention to the talented hand gripping me harshly.

"Bullshit," He grumbled huskily "ya want this. Ya want me ta touch ya. Ta feel ya up just like this. Ta fuck ya hard. Ta push in one finger at a time. Stretch ya out till I find that spot that makes ya moan like a whore."

My breath came out in gasps now. My erection aching against my constricting pants. Those words had only made me harder.

"Does dirty talkin' get ya goin' my pretty little Ichi?" he stroked until I was writhing "Yur so hard now, so wet. Is this how bad ya want me?"

"'m not yur's" I breathed out, my chest heaving.

"Not yet." He grinned

He tugged off my shirt completely and quick fingers found my belt. I heard it hit something as he flung it across the room but I couldn't bring myself to care. My pants were off in one fluid motion and I hissed as my hard length met the cold air.

"Yur as beautiful as I imagined," he murmured as he ran his fingers lightly down the side of my erection.

"Ah!" I groaned out grabbing at his shoulders as my pride shattered into little tiny pieces, along with any common sense I still had. "Grimmjow!"

His fingers prodded at my lips. "Suck 'em." I complied bringing them into my mouth and swirling my tongue around them coating them with my saliva.

He pulled his fingers from my mouth with a plop and a string of saliva connected the two.

"Have I ever said how fuckin' sexy you are?" he grinned as I felt something poke a place down in between my legs even I had hadn't touched.

I hissed as I felt his finger ease its way into my hole.

"Don't tense up, babe. It'll only hurt ya more"

"Don't call me, babe." I ground out, trying to ignore the searing pain in my ass.

"Whatever you say, _babe_." He grinned, pushing his finger all the way in. I raised my fist to my mouth to bite down on the skin and muffle the moan that echoed from my throat.

"Nah, don't ya be doin' that. I wanna hear all my Ichi's pretty noises." He yanked my hand harshly from my mouth

"Ah, ah, ah!" I was panting so hard I thought I would hyperventilate

"Ah, Ichi…that face…fuck, yur makin' me even harder." He groaned nipping at my neck as he shoved a second finger in.

It burned slightly as he pushed in until he brushed against something that made me nearly climax right there.

"AH!"

"So it's there, huh?" he murmured softly into my ear

"A-again…right there." I groaned as he pushed in a third finger. "Fuck. That hurts." I groaned as tears welled in my eyes

"Hush, it'll get better. Trust me." He spread the fingers out stretching me until I was moaning for more.

"Please…more…" I moaned squirming under him trying to push those slim fingers farther into me.

"More what, mi bonita fresa?" So he wanted me to beg, did he?

"Please…Grimmjow! I need you in me now!" I howled, wiggling my hips for emphasis.

"What part of me, Ichi? Be specific." He growled in my ear nipping at it again.

"You're…you're dick alright." I hid my eyes with embarrassment "God…don't make me say it again!"

"Good boy," He murmured sucking at my neck, no doubt leaving a mark that would cause a lot of questions from Rukia "now flip over for me."

Without even waiting for me, he yanked his fingers out of my ass and flipped me over.

SMACK!

"What the fuck was that?" I howled, my ass burning.

"I told you," he kissed down my neck "bad boys get spanked."

SMACK!

"Stop," I whimpered, "it hurts."

"Someone else doesn't agree," he reached under me and squeezed. Hard.

"Come on…I thought you were gonna fuck me!"

"I am," and with one snap of hips he was inside me.

Grimmjow was in no way a patient person. He didn't ease in soothing me, getting me used to the strange feel of a fucking dick up my ass. No, he simply started pounding into me so fast he was a blur when I cast a glance over my shoulder. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Grimmjow!" my voice echoed through the room so loud, there was no doubt in my mind at least someone heard me. Not that I really gave a fuck at that moment.

"Fuck…Ichi. So tight, so hot." He yanked my head back "You're perfect."

At that moment he hit the spot inside me that made me see stars and coat the sheets in my sticky white seed.

Grimmjow's hips pounded into me a few more times before I felt him fill me with his own warmth.

"Ichi," he whispered under his breath. Then he pulled us over so he spooned me, staying still firmly inside me, as if he was reminding me he was there. That I now belonged to him. And I did, completely.

* * *

"So what were you bitchin' about me interruptin' earlier."

"I was reading, you ass." I growled. A nap really hadn't done much to cool my raging temper and embarrassment. If I was honest with myself I was mostly embarresed because I came in like five seconds. "You broke my lamp, by the way you dick." He just chuckled

"Can't stop thinking about my dick can you," he laughed at my blush, "So, what was my pet readin'?" He stood up. Of course the fucker wasn't sore.

"I'm not yours!" I howled for the twentieth time "And it's none of you're godamn business!"

"Is this it?" He waved a book around in the air.

"Put that back!" I yelled trying to get up but promptly falling back down due to the crippling pain in my ass. Bastard.

"Yaoi Paradise." He snickered showing me the explicit cover.

"Shut up, it was a gift." I muttered under my breath. Godamn Renji.

"Yeah, yeah whatever ya say berry-boy." He laughed "So much for not bein' gay."

I crossed my arms and sulked as he laughed at me and promptly tackled me, trying to destroy any chance I had of walking the next day.

Now I wouldn't just have to worry about Rukia interrupting my reading. Now I also had a horny, blue haired, ex-hollow that always found a way to sabotage my Yaoi time.


End file.
